ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ridin' Rex
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Ben 10: Power of the Nanitetrix page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 18:27, December 8, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. BTFF Channel: Fight for Legal Rights Do you want to be a villain? I have enough heroes already. Grrr... RAWR MESA THE LAST DINO 22:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Fan Fiction Channel Time Schedule Why'd you change the schedule? You're not supposed to delte series that are already there, you just have to find a different time. Did you see that, it was amazing? (Talk - Blog - ) 20:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I don't care if you don't like ''My Little Pony. I think it's goofy just as much as you do. But that doesn't give you the right to vandalize infoboxes saying "Ancy's a loser". Nonono. And we traced your comments so that that IP was obviously you. If you try to deny it, I will request that Wikia staff do an IP check of you. ---****--- Roads 13:30,12/21/2011 13:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Fred 40 Fred 40 is all yours. PS. You're supposed to link to your talk page in the subscribers page. Don't worry, I fixed it. Stop Stop editing the Upchuck Norris's Revenge. If you continue, I will give you a two hour block. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 17:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Apoligy Look I just thought UN is epic. It's not personal. Lets forgive each other and co-write each others series. An alien is no reason to fight. I'm not going to make you belive in UN, but just an alien isn't real or important. Ok? Plus I could change the part in UN movie If uou see this in the folowing hour go to chat. Else write on my talk page. you just got an autograph from the great Shay 21:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Apoligy part 2 I finished the friendship part in the movie. Check it out.Upchuck Norris' REVENGE Rex get on chat Un is awsome and so am I 17:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Rex get on chat again Un is awsome and so am I 18:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Enter chat now Un is awsome and so am I 23:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Bob 10-Alex Rider Crossover! Sure...when it starts? Ok! Which series Epiosode , Bob 10 or Alex Rider (Series) you know you should used Episode 5 Un-named Alex Rider-Bob 10 Crossover Ok! Before Episode Alex/Bob 10, Name and How many Episodes after Ep.1? From Agito90